We are Shinobi
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: Sakura despises how weak she constantly seems and takes time away from home. What happens when an occurence happens to bring same Uchiha to Suna after her? To those who show nasty comments or smartbutt remarks, Yes I am still writing, get over it please. Stop harassing me, your remarks are not worth me getting upset over, for each remark I find, I delete it.
1. Cut

Chapter 1 – Cut

Sakura sat at the bench near the gates of Konoha, staring as if Sasuke would come through them. She sighed when she looked at the time, noticing she sat there for hours. 'I always do this, I always wait on him to come around and it is not as if he will ever feel anything for me aside from annoyance.' She thought to herself, standing she began to make her way home. The walk to her apartment was lonelier than ever, and she had never felt so abandoned.

 **I'm not a stranger**

 **No I am yours**

 **With crippled anger**

 **And tears that still drip sore**

 **A fragile frame aged**

 **With misery**

 **And when our eyes meet**

 **I know you see**

Sakura unlocked her door and shut it behind her, she stopped to remove her sandals before stepping into her kitchen to make dinner. She felt it every time they met one another's eyes whether it was a mission or even in conversation, she felt her heart pace increase and he would always insinuate it was a mere crush or infatuation. She knew how she felt though and nothing he would say could change that.

 **I do not want to be afraid**

 **I do not want to die inside just to breathe in**

 **I'm tired of feeling so numb**

 **Relief exists I find it when**

 **I am cut**

 **I may seem crazy**

 **Or painfully shy**

 **And these scars wouldn't be so hidden**

 **If you would just look me in the eye**

 **I feel so alone here and cold here**

 **Though I don't want to die**

 **But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside**

She lifted her gaze to the photo of team 7, her eyes lingering on Sasuke's face. She remembered the day the picture was taken, how happy she was to be next to Sasuke, he wanted to get it over with while Naruto posed in a funny pose and Kakashi just went with it. 'Like a family' she thought.

In time everyone moved on but her. Naruto married Hinata, Ino married Sai…..even Kakashi started dating Anko. Yet here she is, alone with no one. She lifted the bandage from her wrist to see faint scars, scars she left as a reminder of how far she has come from the time Sasuke left till now. She would cut to escape the pain of being his. She could never be happy with another yet she was tired of the pain she felt because of it.

She sighed before taking her cooked dinner into the living room. Countless times she felt it would be easier for everyone if she just faded out of existence and wiped herself from their memories. She shook her head when a knock came at her door, she set her plate down and stood. Making her way to the door she opened it, shocked to see Kakashi and Naruto. "Why are you guys here?" she asked, hiding her hands behind her back fluidly. She couldn't see him but she felt his chakra and it was a s familiar to her as her own was.

"We wanted to have a team 7 reunion Sakura. Just Naruto, myself, you and Sasuke. The four of us are going to Ichiraku like the old days, by the looks I would say you need the distraction from your thoughts Sakura." Kakashi said simply, Sakura's eyes narrowed when she saw his hands were not holding his infamous book, she knew he was planning something.

"Fine, but the minute you or Naruto have something that comes up I am out of the dinner plan, I have things to do, scrolls to study. Tsunade would not like me slacking in my studies to satisfy your low schemes Kakashi. I know how you are." His eyes widened before he regained composure, chuckling he waited till she locked up and they headed to the stand. Once seated, Sakura tried her hardest not to look in Sasuke's direction, which due to Kakashi's seating arrangements was difficult as he was right next to her.

They placed their orders and Kakashi watched Sasuke and Sakura from the corner of his eye, frowning when he witnessed a cool detached demeanor between the two. 'Tsunade has her work cut out if she expects a happy union between these two' he thought to himself and cursed when he saw the hawk in the sky. Sakura noticed but didn't say anything, Kakashi excused himself, the only thing keeping Sakura there was Naruto's presence.

"So Sakura….How's Granny Tsunade treating you in training? I hear she can be brutal" Naruto stated with a laugh, Sasuke's eyes widened before focusing on Sakura's face, he had sensed she was different, but he didn't know who or what made her as detached as she was. Sakura ate her ramen in silence for a few minutes before shifting her gaze to Naruto.

"Let us see how you handle having balls kicked in your direction at a high speed to make you increase your pace to dodge them. It isn't so much the physical training Naruto as it is the medical, I have yet to harness my precision to use medical ninjutsu as a tactic weapon in the midst of battle. It is complicated to get the right area at the precise angle when the opponent is not going to stand there and let you hit him." She said cooly, Sasuke snorted, there was no way Sakura had made it as far as he and Naruto did.

"Stop kidding yourself Sakura, you were always the weakest link in our team, face it…we would have been better off if you had gotten killed on a mission." Sasuke stated before starting in on his own food. Naruto glared at Sasuke and before he could do anything, Sakura flung Sasuke's ramen all over him before calling him a self-absorbed bastard and leaving the stand. Naruto shoved his bowl away and left money on the counter before taking off after Sakura only to find she was gone.

Kakashi's ears picked up running steps approaching Tsunade's office and quickly informed Tsunade that the conversation was at an end as they had company. Sakura burst through the door in tears, begging Tsunade to send her on a mission far away from Konoha. Tsunade's shocked eyes met Kakashi's and he had a feeling he knew the one responsible. "I will see to that task Lady Hokage" He said softly and turned to leave. Stopping at the door, he said something he knew would boost her self-confidence back up.

"Sakura, Listen to me as I will say this once and only once. Sasuke can only hurt you or make you feel inferior if you allow him that power over you. Show him he can't hurt you and he will stop. You are strong Sakura, a shinobi never shows their feelings, and I certainly would never allow Sasuke to see them." He said before shutting the door behind him on his way out. Tsunade watched the door for a few seconds, 'So he does see her as the daughter that was lost'

Sakura sat down and dried her eyes as Tsunade searched through her scrolls and settled on a medical training mission in Suna. "Gaara informed me that Temari can't keep up with the new medical units, there are simply too many people being injured and she has not the right amount of chakra to withstand so much training. If you want it, the mission is yours." Tsunade stated tossing the scroll at Sakura. "Sakura, make Sasuke regret ever thinking you weak, remember…. the blood of 2 sannin flow through your veins."

Sakura nodded and left, seeing Kakashi leaning against the wall outside her apartment, She shook her head and unlocked her door, letting him inside before shutting the door softly. "So, have you come to a decision Sakura?" he asked softly, listening while she fixed him up a batch of Ramen since he missed his dinner with them as she informed him of her mission and how it could take anywhere from a few months up to a few years. "If anyone can pull it off successfully, that would be you Sakura. You have come so far in a short time, even when you were a genin your chakra control was something to be marveled at and impressed with. Not many had that kind of control and I believe that is why Sasuke looks down on you. As great as his jutsu and strength are, his chakra control is nowhere near as perfect as yours is." After he finished his ramen, he stood and hugged her swiftly "Take care in Suna Sakura, if you need anyone or anything, message me and I will help you"

Sakura thanked him and after he left, she started packing. Once she rechecked everything and made sure, she suited up and locked the door behind her. She stopped at the entrance gate when she saw everyone but one. "HEY FOREHEAD!" Ino yelled, waving. Sakura smiled, even Ino came to see her off, everyone did except Sasuke, and for some reason that stung her. After she said her goodbyes Neji put something in her hand and whispered that she was to read it once she was in nodded in understanding and waved before taking off through the gates at a high speed run.

It took Sakura three long days of constant running, she refused to stop and rest because so far from either village meant she was open to an attack. She stopped outside the gates to Suna, the shinobi stopping her immediately. "No one enters without permission Miss." Sakura handed them the scroll and sighed in irritation when they said it could have been faked. Sakura silently released her chakra to summon a mini slug who slipped into the village to inform Gaara of her arrival.

Gaara's voice came from the wall within a few minutes. "Fools, she has permission, let her pass. You clearly saw the scroll with the Hokage's seal on it. See yourselves to Kankuro for reprimanding." He stated while he appeared beside Sakura on the ground level. "I apologize Sakura, things have been deceiving as of late. I am glad you are here to help, Temari has been increasing in exhaustion." Sakura followed him into the medical unit and gasped when she saw the entire room was filled with injured people and Temari was ready to pass out.

"Temari, go get some rest, I will oversee the rest of the injured." Sakura stated firmly, sighing in relief when Temari gave in and followed Gaara out of the room. She turned her attention to those who were injured and began working on the more seriously injured ones. Several hours later, Gaara walked in and was aurprised to see the large number of decreses of those still in the room. Sakura had started with the more seriously injured and wheedled her way through the line till there was very few left.


	2. Routine

Chapter 2 – Routine

Sakura collapsed onto her bed after several hours of healing. She took her shot of chakra replenishing serum which was designed by Tsunade to help Sakura's body repair and replenish the cells for chakra flow. She laid down and felt that rush of chakra surging through her as her body began to mend the exhaustion and use of her chakra. She rolled onto her side and within minutes she was asleep.

 _Flashback Beginning_

 _Sakura gazed at the image of team 7, mostly Sasuke's face and she had never even felt the sharp piercing pain while her kunai sliced through the flesh of her wrist. She watched as the blood flowed down her hand, dripping onto the floor of her apartment. However at that moment she was not counting on a visit from Kakashi._

" _SAKURA! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?" he yelled as he snatched a towel and quickly put it over her wrist, picking her up he dashed out to the Hokage. After hushed words, Tsunade entered the room and healed her wrist, leaving only a thin scar that would be the day that was forever to be in her memory._

 _Flashback End_

Sakura's eyes snapped open as she sat up. She winced when she felt the scar on her wrist, had it not been for Kakashi, she would no longer be here. She stood and made her way to the fridge to get a bottle of water. Drinking half the bottle she set it on the table when she noticed the note she tossed on the table that Neji had given her. She sat down and unfolded it, feeling bad she didn't get to read it soon enough. Her eyes widened when she read it's contents…

 _ **Sakura,**_

 _ **I apologize for not informing you of this when you were in Konoha, I feel some time away will clear your head a bit and mayhap make you open to the possibility of the chance to have you and the Uchiha brat unified to begin the restoration of the Uchiha clan as they are one of the most prominent clans of our village.**_

 _ **Take some time to think on it, Don't decide immediately because going by the reaction of you leaving, I would say things are poor between you and him. Hope to see you soon Sakura.**_

 _ **Tsunade**_

Sakura folded the note back up and flung it, 'How dare she expect me to marry ice prick.' She thought to herself as she showered and dressed for the next shift at the medic unit. She would focus on this as she would a normal shift, with no thought directed at Sasuke in any shape, manner or form. She locked the door and ran to the unit, smiling when the nurses were ready to begin.

Sakura had been in Suna for 4 months, Sasuke was starting to wonder if she would ever return o Konoha, his thoughts however were interrupted when Kakashi appeared before him in a poof and informed him he was needed at the Hokage tower. Running, he arrived there almost seconds after Naruto did. Tsunade ushered them in and slammed the door shut. "Sakura's been kidnapped. I did nto wish to discuss this outside the office because I am sure you and Naruto know the severity of the situation Kakashi. Sakura is a very valuable and highly skilled medic ninja. One who's skills rival even my own, I need her found and immediately. Kill whoever took her." Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke all took off without hesitation.

"Kakashi Sensei who do you think kidnapped her? Someone from Teme's village maybe?" Naruto asked, Kakashi shook his head which indicated now was not the time for conversation. Sasuke kept his gaze focused in front of him, 'could it be Kabuto making his move to force her to revive Orochimaru?' he thought to himself. He felt like such an ass, if it were not for him she would be in Konoha safe, but no he had to push her away like always.

They arrived in Suna within 3 days and they were met at the gate by Gaara with a grim look on his face. He showed them to the medical unit where Sasuke found several splatters of blood on the wall and a few pools of it in varied spots, "The blood was tested and it is Sakura's and there is an unknown match, it is someone we do not have in our ninja records. She put up quite the fight as the pools belong to the one without a match." Sasuke clenched his fists before turning, 'this is Kabuto's work alright. He left the Unit this way to leave a message' He activated his sharingan and looked around the room discreetly.

Below the medicine unit was a syringe that looked like someone was injected, he flashed over and picked it up, inspecting it closely he recognized the serum. 'Truth serum….he never changes. What does he want with Sakura?' he thought and swiftly left the Medical unit and made his way back to sound, a place he had fought to avoid again, now he was going back not because he wished it, but because Kabuto had someone that was his. "and NO ONE takes what belongs to me" he said to himself as he sped through the trees.


	3. Sakura's Nightmare

Sakura groaned as she slowly gained consciousness, she slowly sat up to find herself shackled to the wall of a dimly lit room. Relaxing her eyes, she felt her focus narrow in on the barely visible items in the room, she struggled against the chains only to feel weakened as if her chakra was pulled from her. Hearing the door open she shot a glare in its direction, narrowing in on Kabuto.

"Well well well, if it isn't the favored disciple of Konoha, Tsunade's apprentice. I guess she misplaced her teachings, you were always the weak link on the team if I can recall. Always leaving the burdern on Naruto and Sasuke." He sneered as he stopped inches from her. "Not even Sasuke can save you now Sakura. Heal Orochimaru's arms and I can guarantee you safe return to Konoha, what will be left of it anyway."

"Sasuke will come for me Kabuto, and then you will be sorry for ever daring to mess with his team. He may not care about me, and he may think of me as the weakest link, but Team 7 is HIS team, and by taking me, he will spare you no mercy." Sakura said before pulling harder against the restraints. Kabuto stepped closer and kneeled before her to cup her cheek, his thumb brushing her cheek gingerly.

"I don't think so Sakura, after all how much could you mean to him, if he insulted you so many times and was so brutal in his honesty of you? Face it, you will never have Sasuke's affection. Now Karin, she had more than his affection, to hear them going at it in his room at night, I regretted not having my ears plugged." Her eyes widened before his smirk caught her attention. "He never loved you."

She fell back against the wall as what little bit of fight she had left her. She didn't know why she felt hurt, she had always known he never cared yet the remark more than hit target. Kabuto laughed and left the room, locking it behind him. He turned the corridor, "Give her a few days with no food or water Kimimaro and see if she changes her mind on helping Orochimaru." Kimimaro nodded and left to inform the other guards of the order.

"First to heal Lord Orochimaru, then to kill Sasuke and annihilate Konoha for daring to rebel against Orochimaru." Kabuto chuckled as he moved to his lord's room. "Lord orochimaru, we have the pink kunoichi, however she proves….vexing. She refuses to help and I think a few days of no food or water will change her mind." Orochimaru hissed as pain shot up his body, making it feel inflamed.

"Bring her to me Kabuto…..NOW" he hissed, Kabuto left the room and made his way back to the locked room Sakura was in. Unlocking the door, he stepped in and unchained her. He pulled her to her feet and dragged her with him to Orochimaru.

"Lord Orochimaru wishes for your presence Sakura, It would be wise of you not to anger him with your stubbornness and refusal." He stated softly. "It would be a shame to kill you when I could find a perfect use for you."

Sakura yanked her chin from his grasp as he pulled her into Orochimaru's room and shut the door behind her, locking it. "Sakura….It has been such a long time since I saw you. Forest of death wasn't it? I know you came after Sasuke once since then but unfortunately I was long gone." Sakura stood where she was, staring at the floor. "as you can see, I have need of that jutsu Tsunade taught you" he said softly.

"I will not help you. Do what you want to me, rape, torture, whatever it is, I can guarantee you I Will Not Help. Nothing you do can make me break, I promise you that." Sakura said sharply. She would damn well not give him what he wanted, even if he was her father.

"Sakura, why do you refuse to help me? I am your father after all, have I not trained you? Clothed you? Taken care of you while Tsunade abandoned you? She didn't even know who you were until she assumed responsibilities in Konoha as Hokage and yet you show your loyalty to her" Orochimaru said as he bit back a hiss as pain flared up once again.

"While I will not harm you, Kabuto is another matter. He will have no problems with doing as needed to extract what I need from you. KABUTO!" he called out, the door unlocked and he stepped in. "Do what you need to in order to secure her assistance" he said, Kabuto grasped her arm and pulled her from the room.

"I am rather glad you refused Sakura, now I can take great pleasure in taking what Sasuke values most" Kabuto said softly. Sakura struggled against him only to have him throw her into his room and lock the door behind him. "You have no strength Sakura, you haven't eaten for 2 days already, your chakra was drained, and to make matters worse, I used medical chakra to block certain chakra points off. You are unable to fight me off." He said.

Kabuto shoved Sakura down onto his bed, pressing her face first into his bed, his hand slid up her thigh to grasp at the shorts beneath her skirt and pulled them down. Sakura bit back a scream when Kabuto shoved himself into her without even making it easier to take him into her body. She bit her lip while he thrust into her continuously, groaning above her. Moments later he stilled above her and she felt something hot enter her body and fought back tears of humiliation, she would not give him the satisfaction.

"Sakura, each time you refuse to help Lord Orochimaru, you can look forward to this every night" Kabuto stated as he stood and redressed. Turning he left the room and locked the door behind him. Sakura was left to endure the memories of humiliation she just went through. Looking at the window she hoped Sasuke or Kakashi would find her soon.

MEANWHILE…

"We are here" Sasuke said in a whisper. He motioned Kakashi and Naruto to move forward silently, he pointed to a room with a light on. "That is Orochimaru's room, which means Kabuto's room is 2 windows down. That is most likely where he will keep her, I will go for Sakura, Kakashi you and Naruto take Kabuto. Orochimaru is no threat since he can't use jutsu." Kakashi and Naruto nodded and vanished to their locations.

Sasuke remained in the shadows, taking out the sound shinobi one at a time, being drawn to a room that had muffled sobs he used his kunai and senbon to unlock the door. Opening the door he felt his sharingan swirl in anger, Sakura was a mess.

"Sakura…" he whispered, her gaze shot up and in seconds she was in his arms, crying. He was too late, she had endured what no female should ever endure and he was too late to stop it, he had failed her. "I'm sorry I am late, let's get you dressed." He helped her pull her shorts back on and immediately turned her when Kakashi and Naruto entered the room.

"Sasuke…..was she…." Kakashi started and was cut off by Sasuke's glare. "I am guessing she was. I will take her back to Konoha, since vengeance should be yours….." Kakashi started but was cut off with Sasuke's curt answer.

"No, I will take her. I will return for Kabuto and Orochimaru. She is more important" he stated and carried her bridal style as the three left with Sakura. 'Kabuto…..you have taken what belongs to me and for that you shall pay…dearly.' He thought to himself as they made their pace faster to reach Konoha quicker.

They entered the gates within hours, leaving the three men completely drained of energy and exhausted. Tsunade hurried to the hospital when she received reports that they were successful. She placed a palm over Sakura's forehead as chakra started healing her. "I am sorry little one. I should have never left you with your father to start with." Her eyes widened when she felt Sasuke's chakra and realized he now knew.

"His daughter? You LEFT her with him? What is wrong with you? You knew how he was and yet yu abandoned her…." He harshly whispered to be cut off by her reply.

"yes, his daughter and no, you can't lecture me Uchiha because YOU did it as well, as did Naruto. I felt she would be protected from Kabuto as Orochimaru needed an heir, and I felt she was better off there. I had no idea who she was when I first stepped in Konoha, because my daughter was not born with pink hair and emerald green eyes." She stated harshly in return.

"….Sakuya…black hair and snake like eyes. I saw pictures of her when I was in Sound, I never pieced it together. I was so blind to see she was his true objective. Taking over my body would give him the rights to technically take her as wife without worrying about the whole incest issue, as it would be my body. And in my body Sakura would never object….." he said softly, realization hitting him all at once.

Tsunade looked at him as if he was crazy, "Look at it this way, with my body he would have unlimited jutsu with my sharingan. Taking Sakura as his wife would provide a child with the sharingan and all of Sakura's abilities making the child a better vessel, the perfect vessel." He stated as Tsunade's eyes widened in shock.

"The Kanpekina Yōki…" Tsunade stated. "The perfect vessel that will give way to a child of immortality and unlimited power that is neither light nor dark yet can give way to either side making an imbalance of forces." That was what he was after, and Sakura was the mother of such a being. "We have to keep her away from him at ALL odds."

Sasuke looked down, "There is a problem….I believe she is already carrying. By the time we got to her, Kabuto had already raped her. There is a possibility she is expecting already." Tsunade glared at Sasuke before looking back at Sakura.

"Only time will tell, if she is expecting we will have to see if we can convince her to let the child go, it would be best for her in all ways. Even though she is against this sort of thing, it would be better for her to not have it" Tsunade stated, aware of Sasuke's glare.

"What about what she wants? I am all for not letting her have any other child but my own but I will not strip the choice from her. If she wishes to have the child I will take it as my own and you will not stop me" Sasuke stated and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

 **A/N: What will happen now that Sasuke is faced with the possibility of Sakura not wanting him in her life anymore? Can he gain her trust back or will the events of the past catch up to him and destroy all chances?**


	4. Rebuilding Trust

Sakura sat up in her bed when the door opened, her eyes shifted down immediately upon realizing it was Sasuke who entered. "Sakura, I'm sorry I wasn't there in time. I wish I had been faster, I wish I could change time and never had been mean to you, you wouldn't have left and then Kabuto wouldn't have gotten you….You…." he started softly, only to be harshly cut off by her retort.

"Wouldn't have known you were fucking Karin the entire time you were gone! Let's face it Sasuke, even as genin you hated me, everything about me annoyed you. I learned the lesson well Sasuke, I now know why you could never love me back. I am not Karin, now get out and leave me alone. " she snapped. "Tsunade can go to hell, I am so not marrying you. Go get Karin to be your baby popper."

Sasuke's eyes widened in sudden realization. "Wait What? Why would you believe you had to marry me Sakura?" He stated, when she didn't answer he moved next to her and grasped her arms, sharingan swirling angrily. "Why Sakura? Answer me" Sakura quickly told him of the letter Tsunade had her open in Suna and its contents. Sasuke felt his anger boil over as he left slamming the door.

He barreled into Tsunade's office, "You planned to wed her off as some prized cow? How DARE you treat Sakura like that. I was planning on marrying her when I had everything straightened out, now any hope I had of getting her to accept is lost. She refuses to marry me now" Kakashi looked at Sasuke's face before taking immediate leave of Sasuke and Tsunade, closing the door behind him.

While Tsunade and Sasuke were arguing in her office, Kakashi stopped by the stand and picked up dango for Sakura and stopped by to visit her. He smirked and held the bag of dango in her room without letting her see who was holding it. "Kakashi get that bag in here…I miss my dango, it will be a nice change from this hospital slop" chuckling he gave her the bag and watched her dig into it. "I can't do it Kakashi, she expects me to marry Sasuke. I can't even stand to look at him much less do…that" she said softly.

Kakashi sighed and pulled a chair up. "Sakura….Sasuke is a puzzle. He truly loves you, but until he eliminates all threats he can't allow himself to have ties. Kabuto discovered Sasuke valued you the most as his most precious being, and Kabuto stole that and violated it. Think Sakura, if Kabuto raped you, what would he have done to any child you bore Sasuke?"

Sakura was cut off before she could reply, sensing Sasuke's chakra she ushered Kakashi out quickly. She looked up when he entered her room again, his black obsidian eyes back to normal. "Sakura I am sorry, I didn't know Tsunade was forcing you. I had hoped to ask you…later when I had finished what I needed to. Karin was only there to satisfy any needs I had. I never had any intention of marrying her Sakura, it was always pink hair and emerald eyes I saw when I looked at Karin. Always you Sakura"

"Wait" Sasuke turned to leave when her whisper stopped him. Glancing back at her he moved to sit by her side, letting her take his hand gently, turning it. "Sasuke, Kakashi visited me and told me….about Kabuto's main ambitions, taking what you valued most and while I was angry with you I can't fault you for your decision to wait. Had we had a child, I do not know what would have happened to them."

She was stopped when Sasuke's lips claimed her own. Several minutes passed before they parted for air. He rested his forehead against hers, both breathing harshly. "Sakura, I would NEVER allow Kabuto to harm our child. As it is, his life will forever be in danger because I will hunt him down for what he did to you." Sasuke's hand cupped her cheek before he gently kissed her lips again. "I have to go, I know where Kabuto is and I do not want you to see what I will become in exchange for vengeance."

"No" she said, taking his wrist in her hand. "Stop Sasuke. No more, I can't stand seeing you like this. Can't you see each time you kill it hurts me inside?" Sakura whispered. "If you really want vengeance, then train me to kill him myself."

Sasuke's eyes widened, he now knew what was stolen from Sakura, her innocence and her happiness. "Sakura, as much as I believe in your abilities as a shinobi, Kabuto is out of most shinobi's league. I bet even I cannot escape the battle completely unharmed, being forced to watch as he uses medical jutsu on you and not help will kill me inside Sakura"

"Kabuto has medical jutsu in battle Sasuke, I know medical jutsu also. I learned from Tsunade and as soon as I can perfect my accuracy and precision I will surpass him. I just need help getting there" Sasuke sighed, he knew once she was stuck on something nothing would sway her.

Kissing her forehead gently he whispered for her to get some sleep and they would talk about it later. He stayed until she fell asleep before moving towards Tsunade's office. "She wants to claim vengeance. She wants me to train her in accuracy and precision so she can take Kabuto on." He explained while taking a seat.

"Absolutely Not. Out of the question Sasuke, you CANNOT let her do that. That would place her directly in her father's hands." Sasuke shook his head before standing, he made his way to the door before stopping and glancing at her over his shoulder.

"You know, I can see why she thinks poorly of herself, I can understand on my end, but you as her teacher should have better faith in her abilities. It really isn't up to you anymore. If this is the path she wishes, I will do as she wants" he stated before leaving the room.

It was weeks before Sakura could leave the hospital, everyone noticed a massive change in her, a much darker one. She looked at him in confusion when he tossed her a backpack and pulled his own on. "Let's go, if I'm going to train you, it will be somewhere isolated and away from distractions." He said, watching as she pulled her backpack on and following him to the gates.

She stopped upon seeing Kakashi and Neji. "What is going on?" she asked. Sasuke explained that Kakashi and neji were coming along as they wished to train her in some things as well, and with little words, the four left. Sakura kept the pace easily with the three males in the team, traveling several hours from Konoha high into the mountains.

Sasuke tossed his bag down and had Kakashi setting up the tents while Neji collected firewood. Sasuke left to fish for their dinner and gather water. Sakura made herself useful by cooking the fish when Sasuke returned and used his fireball jutsu to start a fire on the wood Neji collected. "So who is first in training me?" Sakura asked, watching with wide eyes as Neji stood up.

"That would be me Sakura. I will be teaching you the 8 trigram technique of our clan, while there is no guarantee you can master it, it should give you an edge over Kabuto. To start you first have to study where the chakra points are, without the byakugan you can't see them."

Sakura studied every inch of the chart until she memorized every location. Neji would also show her on his own body where they were located and question her on it every day for several weeks. Over the weeks, Sakura knew where each and every point was and she managed to add her own twist into it, instead of sealing the points off, she managed to paralyze them all through combining Tsunade's technique with Neji's move.

Upon saying goodbye to Neji, Sakura lay down in bed and drifted off before she was woken by Kakashi gently shaking her. "Sakura Sasuke wishes to speak with you, he said it was urgent." She stood and left the tent, heading down to the water to see Sasuke leaning against the tree.

 _ **Are you with me after all, why can't I hear you, are you with me through it all? then why can't I feel you**_

Sakura found herself pushed to the tree while his lips claimed hers possessively, reminding her who truly owned her heart. As hard as she wished to fight it, Sakura could only give in to the truth. Her arms wound around Sasuke's neck as her own lips surrendered to his. His hands slid down her body to grasp her thighs and pull her up to rest her legs around his waist.

Sasuke pressed her back against the tree as his hands angled her body to grind along his length with a groan. Sakura's hands hesitantly grasped his shirt as she rocked her hips along him, moaning softly. Sasuke pulled back at her hesitation before releasing her. "The choice is yours Sakura, I will not force you."

 _ **Stay with me, don't let me go, because there's nothing left at all, stay with me, don't let me go, until the ashes of eden fall**_

Sakura pulled Sasuke to her as his lips reclaimed hers. She slowly slid her hands down to his pants and undid them slowly before he pulled back and watched as she sank to the ground, his pants sliding down along with her. His hand grasped her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze as he pulled her back up and lifted her to wrap her legs around his waist once again. His hand slid up her thigh and underneath her shorts to lightly caress the heated core of her as he swallowed her moan in his kiss.

 _ **Why can't I hear you,**_ _**Stay with me, don't let me go, because there's nothing left at all, stay with me, don't let me go, until the ashes of eden fall**_

Sakura moved from him to pull her shorts off before Sasuke lifted her again as his hips pressed her to the tree so his hands to remove her vest, his lips trailing kisses along her throat. Sasuke buried his face in her neck to muffle his groan when he felt Sakura's heat envelope him inside her body, her own breathless gasp filling his ears seconds before memories of how he found her flooded his mind. Pulling back he stilled her hips. "Sakura, are you alright?"

He grew worried when all she did was whimper, her nails digging into his waist as she tried to force him to move, forcing Sasuke to remain as stiff as stone. "Sakura, you have to tell me what you want, I need to know you are not in pain." He said softly, struggling to not let his body thrust into her repeatedly until they both were crying out.

"It's fine Sasuke, it doesn't hurt, I never knew it could feel this incredibly good" she whispered while her hands trailed along his exposed chest. Sasuke kissed her gently before pulling back, Sakura grasped his hips to stop his withdrawal. "NO, Don't stop Sasuke" His soft chuckle caught her off guard.

"I have no intention of stopping love. I have to pull back so that I can do this….." he whispered before sliding back into her in a smooth thrust that had her coming apart in his arms. He repeated every thrust slowly just to drive her insane, he groaned when she sent electricity rippling through her body which in turn sent vibrations through his length.

"Fuck Sakura, don't do that" he whispered as his hips faltered momentarily. Sakura rested her hea don the tree as Sasuke thrust into her harder, tightening her legs around him she rocked her hips in a slight upwards and downwards motion which added to his thrusting motions. Breathless from the pleasure Sasuke was giving her she had no idea what he was feeling.

 _ **Heaven above me, take my hand, stay with me don't let me go, shine until there's nothing left but you**_

Sasuke grasped Sakura's hands and interlocked them, his gaze meeting hers, "Do you trust me?" he whispered, when she nodded he slowly raised her hands to press them to the tree, restraining her in a light grasp in case she was scared of it. Looking into her eyes deeply, he saw only trust and affection. Grasping both wrists in one hand Sasuke trailed his other hand down to grasp her thigh to move her hips faster along his body.

Sakura's soft cry giving way to her impending release, Sasuke's sharingan activated so he could see every inch of passion on her face while she came apart for the first time. Sakura felt her eyes start to close as a euphoric rush started to flow through her. "No, Sakura keep your eyes open. I want to see them as they darken with your first release" Sasuke groaned out. Her eyes snapped open and focused on his sharingan eyes.

Sasuke released her wrists to grasp her other thigh to lift her slightly, making his thrusts deepen into her. Sakura's eyes grew dark and her cheeks flushed as her cry spilled from her lips when her body was thrown into a release she knew nothing about. Sasuke slowed his hips to draw out her release, loving when her nails dug into his shoulders.

"That's it Sakura, come apart for me" he whispered, feeling her release coat his length, almost making him spill into her. He stopped his hips and watched her eyes clear slightly. Kissing her softly he lowered her legs and leaned her against the tree, grabbing a cloth and dipping it into the bucket of water. He carefully parted her thighs and gently wiped the cloth against her heated center, instantly growing harder when she moaned softly and moved her hips against his hand.

Sasuke leaned forward and slid his tongue along her core before parting her with his hands to flick that spot that drove her crazy. She quickly stopped him before he could go too far, "No Sasuke, you have done enough for me already. You have yet to finish and I would see to your release." She said softly pulling him to standing before kneeling before him.

Sasuke leaned against the tree when her mouth surrounded him and she started her slow motions of bobbing her head, his hands grasping her hair gently as breathless sighs left his mouth. Sakura nipped the tip of him and was satisfied at his groan before soothing the nip with her tongue. Sasuke's eyes met hers and he almost came undone right then at the molten gaze she looked at him with.

"Damn Sakura, where did you learn this?" he whispered as she moved her head faster, she added more suction to his length before he spilled into her mouth eagerly, watching as she licked the few drops from her lips and swallowed it. He sat beside her and parted her legs, swiftly gliding his hand along her core to bring her to a fast release.

"Kakashi's…. books….. he loaned….them …to me…" she said in between moans and whimpers. Sasuke chuckled, his blossom was into reading those books, that meant he could teach her a few things as well. Sasuke reached into his bag and pulled out a box. "Sasuke what are you doing?" she asked, Sasuke soothed her and whispered it was okay.

He turned on whatever was in his hand and Sakura's fists hit the earth as a shattering pleasure shot through her when he placed something vibrating along her heated core. Sakura was beyond realizing what she said as words seemed to shoot from her mouth in abandon. "Sasuke…..baby please, no more"

Sasuke groaned when he felt the slickness of her body coat his fingers. "It's alright sakura, I am done teasing, I will give you what you want but you have to take it." He whispered before moving so she sat astride him. "Ride me Sakura" he whispered and groaned when her heat surrounded him. "Damn baby, so fast, you really want this don't you?" he said softly.

Sakura moaned as her hips rocked immediately along his length, riding them both to that place they have been striving for. Sasuke flicked that special spot and sent her over first before grasping her waist and pounding into her from beneath her, spilling into her with such force it left him drained. Sakura collapsed onto his chest and sighed in contentment when his hands threaded through her hair, kissing her forehead.

"Sasuke…..what were you touching on me that felt indescribable?" she asked, "and more importantly what the hell did you use that vibrated?" Sasuke chuckled silently, his Sakura was truly innocent in every aspect, not that he minded as he would spend as much time as possible teaching her everything.

"You sure you want to know Sakura?" he asked, when she nodded he sighed and sat upwards slightly, maintaining her place on him. "That place I touched on you is a special spot that is meant to stimulate your body into being ready for me to penetrate. I am surprised you didn't know this, although with what Kabuto did I am not too shocked at the lack of knowledge on that. And what I used on you was called a vibrator, most women love it being used on them, it heightens the pleasure."

Sakura mumbled something before falling asleep, Sasuke heard every word. "You are welcome Sakura. Sleep well." He whispered and managed to get her covered and back to her tent and covered up. He zipped her tent up and turned to find Kakashi, "I won't lose her now Kakashi. If this is what she wants I will see it through to the end, no matter what." He stated before heading to bed himself.


End file.
